


Sansa x Arthur snippets from Tumblr

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Collection of snippets from Tumblr.All my Sansa X Arthur works.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912
Comments: 37
Kudos: 15





	1. Modern AU (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those of you who know me from tumblr (@madamebaggio), this might not be new. I've decided to organize ALL of my snippets from tumblr in proper posts here on AO3. There's quite a lot of them, so this might take a while.
> 
> All of those snippets are not related to any of the other works I have here with them.
> 
> I've decided to start from the oldest works and this is where these came in.
> 
> Chapters with smut will be marked with an *

“What are you doing?” She asked, taking a careful step back.

“You know exactly what I’m doing.” Arthur said, as he took firm steps in her direction. “We’re fixing this now.”

“What?” She stuttered, as the small of her back hit the edge of the counter. Nowhere to go.

Arthur crowded her. “If you’re going to slap me, do it now.” He picked her up, ignoring her screech of outrage, and sat her on the counter. “Because if you don’t, I’m going to kiss you. And once I start kissing you, I won’t stop until I feel like we’ve settled our differences once and for all.”

“Pendragon…”

Arthur pushed her legs apart, fingers hooking on her shorts’ belt loops and pulling her closer. “Is that a no?” He asked, his nose brushing against hers, his whole body tense in waiting.

Sansa just kissed him. What was the point in denying it was what she wanted? Sure, she also wanted to throttle him for being an idiot, but most of the time she wanted to snog him just to shut him up.

If his uncle found out… Lord, if Robb found out she was dead! And maybe she should stop this…

But how long had this been building up? All the teasing, the childish insults, the hair pulling, the winks and flirtation… At some point, all those sparks were bound to create a fire.

Sansa just hadn’t expected it to be this intense.

She’d expected Arthur to kiss the same way he did everything else: nothing hold back. And that was exactly how he kissed her, but it was like she wasn’t as prepared as she’d thought she’d be. She drowned in the way his lips took her, the rasp of his beard across her skin, his hands grabbing whatever they could, her legs around his waist, her own hands trying to find skin to latch on.

Sansa lost her patience and pulled his T-shirt up; Arthur pulled away from her and helped along. She’d barely let go of the piece, Arthur was returning the favor and her blouse was also taken off.

One of Arthur’s hand gripped her ponytail, pulling her head back, exposing her neck. His lips were there already, exploring the skin, and his other hand closed over her breast. Sansa moved her hips against his, searching for more.

Fucking him there and then would be a huge mistake, but she couldn’t say she was thinking all that clearly at the moment.

Arthur obviously didn’t care at all about consequences, because his hands were already looking for the clasp of her bra -it was actually in the front, and she should share that information, but let him figure that out alone.

Her hand cupped his cock over his jeans -yep, someone was really interested -when the universe decided to interfere.

“Bet on it” blared from her phone, making them jump apart. This was Robb’s ringtone, because -as much as he liked to deny it- he did have a ‘High School Musical’ phase.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Arthur cursed. “Your brother’s cockblocking senses are probably tingling.”

That was when it hit Sansa: what the fuck was she about to do with this idiot?


	2. Beach AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only picture modern day Arthur as a tattoed dude. I have a weak spot for men with tattoos.
> 
> Just a short something.

“OMG! Gimme a piece of that.”

Sansa Stark opened her eyes just to see who Margaery was talking about. It wasn’t even hard to figure it out. There was this boy… No, definitely a man. He was coming out of the sea, swimming trunk riding dangerously low on his hips.

“Now that’s a delicious example of a bad boy.” Margaery commented, once she noticed Sansa was looking at him as well. “I’d let him do very bad things to me.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at her friend, but her eyes were glued on him. He did look like a bad boy; all ripped with muscles and covered in tattoos. He had a beard and longish blonde hair, and walked with so much confidence, he only looked hotter.

“Not bad.” Sansa commented.

“Oh come on.” Margaery took her sunglasses off and turned to look at Sansa. “Even you have to admit he looks delicious.”

“Even me?” Sansa asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You like them preppy.” Margaery made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

“Well, the ones like that don’t settle down.” Sansa indicated the bad boy with her head.

“Why? Because dear old Harry will?” Margaery challenged.

Sansa pursed her lips, but didn’t answer. Margaery sighed. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“It’s not like you’re lying.” Sansa grumbled.

“Yes, maybe.” Margaery stretched her hand to touch Sansa’s. “There’s still no need to be a bitch about it.”

Sansa gave her friend a small smile.

They both turned to get one last look at the man as he’d reached a group of people -likely his friends. There were two women and four men. Margaery’s bad boy shook his hair, spraying the women with water; they complained, before one of them passed him a bottle of water.

“Apparently he already has a fan club.” Sansa commented dryly.

XxX

This day was supposed to be perfect; it was supposed to be about enjoying the beach with her boyfriend and their friends, drinking some fresh drinks and relaxing.

Sansa had been hopeful, but by now she should’ve known better. Harry was the perfect boyfriend when they were alone, but as soon as his friends came around, he became someone else. He made rude comments, flirted with other women -even when Sansa was right there -and made backhanded comments about her.

Sansa should feel ashamed of putting up with that, but when they were alone, Harry was attentive, romantic and even sweet. This had to count for something, right?

Right?

However, by the end of the afternoon, she was dead tired of watching her boyfriend act like a frat boy. Something that was even more ridiculous when he was almost 30.

Margaery was talking to some guy she’d met, so Sansa left the bar and went to walk by the sea. Harry didn’t even see her leaving.

She went close to the water, enough to feel the waves kissing her feet every time they came back. The sun was setting in the horizon, and most people had left already or were getting ready to. The beach was much quieter, she mused as she walked.

She’d been walking for ten minutes when she saw Margaery’s bad boy again. He was running in her direction, still shirtless.

Sansa was ready to go around him, but he started slowing down and coming straight at her, until he stopped right in front of her. “Hello there.”

Sansa was a bit wary, but she was a polite girl, so she couldn’t leave him without an answer. “Hello.”

He had the biggest smile on his face and was a little winded, but he had the looks of a man who knew how good-looking he was.

“Should you be here all alone, Red?” He asked her, a grin on his face.

Sansa arched an eyebrow. Oh yeah, he was just like she’d predicted he’d be. “I’m not alone. My boyfriend is here.”

He made a show of looking around. “Is he invisible?” He stage-whispered to her.

She snorted. “He’s back at the bar.” Why the hell was she explaining herself to him?

He arched an eyebrow. “The wanker has you as a girlfriend and he let you all alone to walk on the beach?”

Wait, what the hell? Sure, Harry wasn’t the best boyfriend ever, but she didn’t even know this person. Why did he think he could give his opinion on her life?

She crossed her arms. “Maybe I wanted to be alone.” She snapped at him.

Her tone must’ve made him realize he’d overstepped, because he put his hands up in surrender. “Maybe it’s true.” He conceded. “But if he was good to you, would you want to be alone like this?”

That gave her pause. The problem was… It was the truth, wasn’t it? She should want to be with him, but she didn’t. She felt better alone.

However, it was none of his business. “Is this the part where you tell me you’d be better than him?” She asked dryly.

“Me?” He batted his eyelashes at her. “I’d never say something like this for a lady that already has a gentleman.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Right.”

She started moving and he did as well, passing her, but she should’ve known he’d want the last word.

“But just in case you’re wondering…” His smirk was a work of art, as he walked backwards to keep looking at her. “I’d be so much better.”

Sansa just scoffed and let go. Why should she care about his opinion anyway?


	3. 'Till Sunday (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur uses the “f” word quite freely on this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Arthur entered his chambers, found Sansa Stark -the King’s emissary -standing by his bed and snorted. “Get out. I don’t fuck unwilling woman.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I’m here, am I not?”

“Aye.” He agreed as he poured himself some wine. “And I’m sure you could pull quite the convincing act: sigh and moan, say the right words in the right moments. I’m not playing this game.”

She frowned. “So you don’t want me?”

He chuckled. “Don’t sound so incredulous, sweetheart. I’m not saying I wouldn’t fuck you six ways to Sunday given the chance, but I’m not about to put on a performance just so you can get whatever is that you want.”

Sansa sighed in relief, then plopped herself down on the bed. She should feel frustrated that things weren’t going according to her plan, but -deep down -she could only feel relief. She would do whatever she had to protect her home; she was just tired sick of it being at the cost of her body.

Talk about a high-class whore. That was what she had become.

She knew Jon wouldn’t ask this of her -he’d probably be appalled if he’d heard about it. However, that was a lesson she’d learned from Cersei and Littlefinger; sometimes this was she needed to do to get things done. That was how she got the Vale and Harry, and she thought it might be what she needed to do to get Arthur to agree to an alliance between kingdoms.

“Well, don’t you look relieved right now?” Arthur commented dryly.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” She told him honestly. “I’m just tired.” She drained her glass, the one she’d brought to give herself some courage.

“Tired of what?” He asked, a curious look in his eyes.

“Of being a whore.”

Arthur let out a low whistle. “So that’s how you see it?”

“Am I wrong?” She threw at him. “I was here, ready to let you do whatever you wanted to me for the security of the North. Sounds like prostitution to me.”

“I’ll give you that.” He shrugged. “But you don’t need to do this. Not with me. My friendship doesn’t come with that price.”

“Even if you’d like to fuck me six ways to Sunday.” She couldn’t help but add.

His grin was wolfish. “Exactly.”

Sansa snickered, despite herself.

“What? You don’t think I would?” He teased her.

“That you would fuck me? You probably could.” She shrugged. “But the result wouldn’t change. It’d still be an act.”

Arthur arched a brow. “You don’t like men? Because I can introduce you to some ladies that have the same opinion if you’re lonely.”

Sansa let out a surprised laughter. “That’s not what I meant. I do not enjoy the act.”

“You don’t like to fuck.” He stated flatly.

Sansa rolled her eyes in face of his crassness. “No, I don’t.”

“Oh careful there, Red.” His grin was full of mischief, and Sansa could feel its effect on her. “This is starting to sound like a challenge and you know me.”

She rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t. Or have you changed your mind?”

He gave her a look. “I’ll cut a deal.” He offered, draining his own drink. “Let me know when you change your mind, then we can discuss this again.”

Sansa snorted. “That might take a while.”

“Oh Red… I am a patient man.”


	4. Baby Igraine

Arthur should not be going to Sansa’s chambers; not after everything that had happened between them. He didn’t even know why he’d allowed her to come back to Camelot, or why she’d asked to come.

He wanted answers. That was the only reason he was going to her chambers now.

At least that was what he told Bedivere, William and himself.

He’d received her earlier in front of the court. The Queen in the North was still as beautiful as he remembered her; perhaps even more so.

They played their part well in front of the court: all the proper words and posture. Sansa was as graceful as she’d always been, a perfect lady.

Arthur wanted to shake her and ask her how she could act so cold after everything.

Had she forgotten about their whispered vows in the middle of the night? Had she erased their kisses from her mind? Did she ever think about him? Did she miss him? His body, his mind, his words, anything?

Arthur felt like there was a hole in his chest every fucking day, and she looked like she couldn’t be better.

He was really pissed off about it.

He was ready to leave Camelot as soon as she arrived; he intended to go right after he received her, but her whispered words had stopped him.

“We need to talk. My rooms. Please.” She’d spoke urgently when she was about to leave the room, a whispered plea. It was the “please” that shook him. Sansa Stark begged for nothing.

The look in her eyes, the whispered words were what carried him to her chambers even though he should’ve left.

But then again, he shouldn’t even have let her come.

His knock on her door was firm and more certain than he was himself. He wasn’t shocked to see Ser Brienne opening the door. As some things never changed, Brienne didn’t seem happy to see him.

“Your Majesty.” She nodded at him, but Arthur knew it was out of obligation, not actual respect. She’d never liked him much.

“Let him in, Brienne.” Sansa called as the woman kept blocking the door. “You can go.”

“Your Grace…”

“It is fine.” Sansa assured her. “I am safe with Arthur.”

It was a kick to the balls to hear her saying that with such certainty. She truly believed she was safe with him.

Brienne gave him a warning look, before passing him. Arthur didn’t understand the look, until he entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

There was a cradle in there. And there was a baby in that cradle. A baby Sansa was smiling at.

_What the fuck?_

“Language.” Sansa admonished quietly, making him realize he’d spoken out loud.

“Sansa.” He barked.

She turned her eyes to him, in a freezing glare. “You’re going to scare her.”

Arthur pressed his lips together, and grabbed a fistful of his own hair. He took a deep breath as he tried to get himself under control, while Sansa watched him like a hawk.

“Fine.” He took another breath. “Care to explain?”

He hadn’t heard anything about a baby coming with her. Was that baby…?

Sansa sighed. “Arthur… She is yours.”

“Don’t play games with me, Sansa.” His voice came out choked.

“I would never. Especially about this.” She told him earnestly.

He started pacing. He wanted to ask her how, but that one was obvious. There were too many nights they’d spent together, tangled in sheets, sweat covering their skins.

The how wasn’t a mystery.

“Why?” He demanded. “Why you didn’t tell me, Sansa? I had the right to know! It’s been almost two years.”

“I know, Arthur.” She sighed again. “I didn’t want to tell you by letter. I was afraid it would get in the wrong hands.”

“There were other ways…”

“I asked you to come to Winterfell!” She exploded. “But your hurt pride made you refuse me.”

The baby started crying because of Sansa’s raised voice and she turned immediately to her. “I’m so sorry, my love.” She picked the baby up, comforting her.

Arthur couldn’t move. His mind was working furiously, trying to process the information.

She had. She’d asked him to go to Winterfell, a few months after she’d left. The letter had claimed it was a matter regarding their trade routes, but Arthur knew it wasn’t the case.

He’d asked her to stay, to marry him. She’d chosen the North and he chose to ignore her letter.

And she’d been pregnant with his child.

“If I had known…”

“I don’t doubt it.” Sansa pressed her cheek gently against the baby’s head, making soothing noises. “But I couldn’t risk telling you why you had to come.”

“Why didn’t you come back?” He asked.

“It wasn’t an easy pregnancy.” She admitted. “The delivery was…”

Arthur noticed how she hugged the baby tighter against herself. “Sansa?”

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to see her grow up.” She confessed.

Arthur couldn’t just stand there anymore. He needed to touch Sansa and be sure she was fine. He needed to see his daughter.

“Can I…” He cleared his throat. “Can I see her?”

Sansa turned to her, surprised he’d asked. “She is your daughter, Arthur. Of course, you can see her.”

Arthur approached them carefully, his heart beating wildly inside his chest. He couldn’t believe he had a daughter; a piece of him and Sansa.

Sansa turned to him and pulled the shawl revealing the bluest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. They looked at him, a small frown on the pink face.

“I can see the Stark blood on that frown.” He joked weakly, breathlessly.

Sansa offered him a smile

Then he was right there, right in front of this little girl, caught into her eyes, his chest flooded by love. He’d always thought he’d fallen way too fast for Sansa, but now he fell even faster.

“Hello, little princess.”

Her frown melted away and a smile broke out. Arthur’s heart was gone, held now in those tiny hands forever.

“She is…” He took a deep breath. “What is her name?”

“Igraine.” Sansa told him.

His eyes snapped to her face. “That’s my mother’s name.”

Sansa chuckled. “Yes, I am aware.”

Arthur looked back at the baby. “She is perfect, Sansa. She is…” He had to pause again. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier.” She spoke softly. “I had to recover first, and after I didn’t want to travel with such a young baby, but…”

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. “It is fine, Sansa. I am sorry for getting mad at you.”

Sansa bit her lower lip. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes, please.”

Apparently now awake and curious, Igraine wanted to be freed from her shawl. Sansa transferred her to Arthur’s arms, making cooing noises. The tiny little hands immediately grabbed his beard, and then Igraine giggled.

“You like that, hm?” He chuckled, brushing his beard against the tiny fingers, making the baby giggle even harder. “Your mother liked it too.”

“Arthur.”

“It is the truth.” He reminded Sansa, but he couldn’t stop looking at the treasure on his arms. “Thank you for her.”

“I could say the same.” Sansa confessed.

“Look at her.” He cooed. “Prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. We make a few more of those, Red, they can take over the world.”

“Arthur…” Her voice had a bit more warning now.

He turned his head to look her right in the eyes. “You know I love you, Red. And she changes nothing. I might even love you more now.”

Sansa groaned. “Why do you have to make things so complicated?”

“It’s not complicated.” He insisted.

She shook her head. “Not tonight.”

He huffed a breath. “Fine. Tonight, I want to enjoy the company of the two most beautiful women in Camelot.” He brushed his shoulder against her. “Can I?”

“You can.” Sansa accepted.

He chuckled, his eyes fixed on her face. “Damn, you’re beautiful.” He shook his head.

“Be quiet.”

Igraine pulled his beard. “At least someone in here appreciates my love.” He mumbled.

“She will appreciate even more your love in the middle of the night, when she wakes up hungry and wet.” Sansa informed him.

“Then I’ll keep her close, so she can have my full attention.” Arthur promised. “But I think you should sleep next to me, just in case I need guidance.”

“Arthur!”

He just grinned. Sansa had given him the most precious present in the world, but he was probably a greedy fucker because this wasn’t enough.

No problem. He was a charming one when he wanted.

This time, Sansa Stark was not going back to the North unless it was to prepare a wedding.


	5. Rescuing ladies (1) - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU version.

“Put me down, your neanderthal!” She protested, her little fists pounding on his back.

Arthur snorted. “This neanderthal is saving your lovely arse from trouble, princess.” He jostled her. “The least you can say is ‘thank you’.”

“Oh, I’ll thank you, don’t worry.” Her voice was dripping sarcasm.

Arthur knew she was trouble as soon as she entered the pub, asking to use the phone. She was way too posh to be there, and way too pretty.

It was like watching a pack of wolves closing in on a little lamb. She was alone and she was easy prey.

He hadn’t planned on interfering, but once someone grabbed her, he couldn’t stay out of it. He had a soft spot for the ladies, could never watch them get in trouble and do nothing.

So he’d punched the lad who’d grabbed her, then threw her over his shoulder and carried her out.

“You’re way too far from Chelsea, Red.” He indicated.

He finally lowered her a few meters from the bar. She had to fight to keep standing on those ridiculous heels she was wearing, but he didn’t help. Not because he didn’t want to, but he’d already touched her enough without her permission.

She was something else. That hair of hers was pure fire, the most amazing shade of red he’d ever seen. And those angry blue eyes? He could drown in them, even as they were, glaring at him.

“I’m quite aware, thank you very much.” She said haughtily. “I got lost.”

He snorted. “No shit.”

She glared at him again. “I was looking for Castle Black.”

“Why? It’s no better than that.” He made a general gesture in the direction of the pub they’d just left.

“My sister is going to be there. And I need a ride home.” She hugged herself.

Arthur sighed. “Here.” He passed her his jacket. “I’ll walk you there.”

She narrowed her eyes at the jacket then at him. “Why should I let you walk me anywhere?”

“Good to see you have some sense of self preservation, Red.” He told her dryly. He shook the jacket at her. “Just don’t follow me into any dark alleys and you’ll be fine.”

She eyed the jacket, before finally accepting it. “Thank you.” She whispered. “I’m normally not this stupid, but tonight…” She gave a dry laugh. “It’s a special night I guess.”

“Don’t worry, Red. I won’t judge you.”

She gave him a flat look. “I have a name, ok?”

Arthur grinned at her. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Sansa.”

“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” He commented.

She pressed her lips together, but he saw the blush on her cheeks.

Yes… Way too pretty


	6. Rescuing ladies (1) - Part 2

“I didn’t catch your name.” She said after he started walking.

He grinned at her. “It’s cuz I didn’t tell you.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Well?”

“It’s Arthur, Red.”

“I know I gave you my name.” She muttered.

He chuckled, and the sound was rich. Honestly, there was something about him that was so…

Sansa shook her head. What was wrong with her tonight?

“Why are you looking for your sister?” He asked her after they walked for a bit.

“I told you. I need a ride.”

Arthur stopped and turned to her. “And why do you need a ride?” Then he looked her up and down. “Why don’t you have a bag? Girls always do.”

Sansa bit her lower lip. “It’s in my…” She paused. “It’s at Harry’s.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

“My…” She sighed. “I guess he’s my ex.”

Arthur winced. “I see. Sorry I asked.”

“Not your fault I’m an idiot with a cheating boyfriend.” She grumbled, then groaned. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. You don’t need to hear this.”

“Hey, relax, Red.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “You aren’t an idiot. It’s his loss.”

Sansa chuckled dryly. “You don’t even know me. I could be the world’s worst girlfriend.’

“Still not a reason to cheat on someone.” He told her simply.

“Thanks.”

He stopped in front of a pub. “Here we are.”

Sansa looked up and saw the sign proclaiming they were -in fact -at Castle Black. She looked through the door and saw Gendry by the bar, Arya couldn’t be too far.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

“You’re welcome, Sansa.”

She pushed her hair behind her ear. Was it stupid that she didn’t want to say bye to him just then?

She’d just met this guy and he’d carried her on his shoulder.

“Your jacket.” She remembered suddenly.

“Keep it.” He told her simply. “It looks good on you and I’m not cold.”

“Thanks.”

“And listen… When you get over this idiot, and feel like having a drink… Come meet me in Camelot.”

“How will I know you’re there?” She asked.

He grinned at her. “It’s mine. I’m always there.”


	7. Rescuing ladies (2) - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is set more firmly in the show/movie time.

“Let me go!”

Arthur grabbed the woman’s legs tighter. If she kept moving like that, she’d make him drop her. Then what would this gallant rescue be?

Not very gallant at all.

“It’s alright, lass.” Back Lack murmured to her. “We just saved you.”

She snorted and Arthur could hear it through the bag over her head. If he were in her position, he wouldn’t take them very seriously too.

He wasn’t planning on becoming a knight in shining armor today. He and the lads were just minding their own business in the forest -they might or might not be overseeing the transportation of some goods -when they saw the small group of soldiers.

There were just seven of them, but on one of the horses there was a woman with a bag over her head. Arthur couldn’t ignore something like that even if he wanted to.

So they’d stopped the men, politely inquired about their business, then killed them all when they refused to answer. Honestly, Arthur thought it was pretty reasonable, all things considered.

They didn’t want to stick around the scene, so he’d just thrown her over his shoulder and carried her away from there. A long list of protests followed.

He didn’t judge her -much - for it.

When they decided they were at a safe distance, he put her down and pulled the bag off.

Her first instinct was to cover her eyes. Arthur noticed that her hair was dirty, plastered against her head; they’d probably been traveling for a while now. She was pale and weak, but there was no mistaking one thing: she was a lady. From the way she spoke, to the good quality of her dress, this wasn’t a peasant.

“Are you alright, miss?” Wet Stick asked.

She blinked, then turned her eyes to them.

“Who are you?” She wanted to know.

“Just concerned citizens, helping a lady in distress.” Back Lack answered easily.

She didn’t look reassured. Smart lady.

She measured them all, then took a step back. “Thank you for your assistance.” She said, even though she was wary of them.

“Where were they taking you?” Wet Stick asked politely, like this was a tea party.

“Some place I’d rather never see again.” She told him simply. “Where am I?”

“A few miles outside Londinium.” Wet Stick informed her.

“Londinium?” She repeated shocked. “But… How’s that…”

“I take you’re not from around here.” Back Lack offered.

“No. I’m from…” She pressed her lips together. “Never mind.” She looked at them again. “If you’d be so kind to help me return home, I can assure you my brother will reward you accordingly.”

“Who’s your brother again, Red?” Arthur asked.

She didn’t seem keen on answering that.

“We can’t take you home if you won’t tell us where that is.” Arthur indicated.

She sighed. “Winterfell.”

They exchanged looks. “Winterfell as in… The North?” Wet Stick asked shocked.

“Yes.” She raised her chin. “I am Sansa Stark, sister of the King in the North.”

“Well, fuck me.” Arthur groaned. That was what he got for being a good samaritan.


	8. Rescuing ladies (2) - Part 2

Sansa watched as the three men realized what they’d just done.

“Correct me if I am wrong…” The portly one said. “But ain’t the North the place fighting Westeros for independence?”

“And ain’t Westeros being supported by our King?” The dark skinned one asked.

The taller of the trio cursed again.

That explained why the soldiers who’d captured her were traveling through England. If Cersei had the support of King Vortigern, her people would have safe passage, and Jon wouldn’t send men that way.

Cersei hadn’t counted on these three.

But then again, neither had Sansa.

“Excuse me.” She called politely. “Who are you?”

“Back Lack, Wet Stick and Arthur, my lady.” The portly one introduced them all. “At your service.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” The one called Arthur chimed in.

Sansa knew this was coming. “I understand if you don’t wish to help me now.” She told them, her voice full of understanding. “I know your king rules with an iron fist.”

Arthur gave her a measuring look. “Why does the wicked witch want you?”

Sansa almost snorted with his name for Cersei. “She thinks I conspired to have her son killed.”

“Did you?” Wet Stick asked.

“Unfortunately no.” Sansa said dryly. “However, had I known there was a conspiracy, I’d have volunteered.”

The men traded looks.

“That much of a cunt, hm?” Arthur drawled.

Sansa snorted. “Worse, actually.” She looked at them. “I understand if you can’t help me go home.” She repeated. “But please -please - don’t give me to them.”

The three men exchanged looks again, and she had the mad notion they were talking to each other telepathically.

Wet Stick seemed to want something, while Back Lack just looked from one to the other. Arthur was clearly their leader, and they were waiting for his decision.

“Fine.” He snapped after a while. “We’ll take you back.”

Sansa was surprised. “You will?”

“Yes.” He huffed, like he was being forced to do this. “But your brother better reward us.”

Sansa was quite aware Jon couldn’t reward anyone, the North wasn’t rich by any means. Jon didn’t have anything to offer these men. Unfortunately Sansa couldn’t tell them that.

She didn’t even know if she could trust them. Life had taught her that hardly anyone was trustworthy, but… What could she do? She didn’t know how to go back on her own and she’d never survive on her own.

She needed help and they were her only option.

“He will reward you.” She promised.

She just wanted to go back home.


	9. Modern AU - Vet Sansa

Arthur couldn’t believe this thing was sick!

Katia would kill him if this fur ball died!

Fine, she wouldn’t. Katia was a pacifist, a loving person and a sweet cousin. She’d never kill Arthur, but she might cry and that was infinitely worse.

Arthur couldn’t handle Katia’s tears.

Well, he also couldn’t say no to her. At all. Which was why he was dog-sitting Katia’s tiny Pomeranian, Marshmallow.

And now the damned thing was sick! He wouldn’t eat, he spent the whole day lying down and whining pitifully.

Arthur didn’t know what to do anymore, and he didn’t want to call Katia. She was enjoying her first trip in a good while.

He was going to fix this himself.

Katia had left him the number of Marshmallow’s veterinarian. Doctor Stark had to save this little devil!

He felt ridiculous as he entered the clinic with the Pomeranian on his arms. Arthur was not a Pomeranian type of man!

The receptionist pressed her lips together and told him Doctor Stark would be with him shortly.

He sat there with Marshmallow cuddled on his lap, praying he would be okay.

“Marshmallow?” A sweet voice called.

The dog perked up immediately and so did Arthur.

“You’re not Katia.” She smiled at him.

Katia had failed to mention that Doctor Stark was a goddess.

“I’m Arthur.” He spoke, getting up immediately. “Katia’s cousin.”

“Well, come in. Tell me what’s wrong with this handsome young lad.”

However, as Arthur lowered Marshmallow on the table, the dog seemed just fine; his tail was wagging excitedly, and he was jumping to reach the doctor and lick her chin.

“I’m… Not sure.” Arthur eyed the dog. “He wasn’t eating and kept whining.”

Doctor Stark picked Marshmallow up and giggled as he gave her kisses. “Are you dog-sitting for Katia?”

“Yes. She’s in Bali.”

“I think someone just misses mommy.” Sansa pressed kisses to the top of his head.

Arthur felt like an idiot for being jealous of a dog. “So he was just being dramatic?”

“He’s just sad.” She told Arthur as she filled Marshmallow with love. “I love his name. He isn’t white, but he’s a gently toasted marshmallow.” She smiled at Arthur. “I think it’s adorable.”

Arthur cleared his throat. “Katia is sweet.” He told her.

“She is.” Sansa agreed.

“And I am single. In case you’re wondering.” Arthur informed her.

The doctor seemed shocked for a second, then she laughed. “Oh my.” She rolled her eyes. “How did you know I was asking myself that?” She asked sarcastically.

Arthur grinned. “Because I am here wondering if you are single too.”

“You don’t even know my name.” She pointed out.

“It’s Sansa.” He pointed at the degree hanging from the wall.

“Clever.” She conceded.

“And handsome. And single.”

“And modest.” She snorted.

“Basically perfect.” Arthur agreed. “So… Dinner?”

Sansa laughed. “You’re trouble.”

“Not for you.”


	10. Changeling AU - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from Nalini Singh’s Psy-Changeling series. So the whole thing about the animal being inside him, demanding things and all the talk about skin privileges come from there.
> 
> Read the books, they’re great.

“Lions and wolves getting friendly? It will never happen. Or have you forgotten it was the Lannister Pride that almost destroyed the Stark Pack?”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t even try making peace with Queen Sansa?” Arthur asked.

“You can try whatever you want.” Bedivere pointed out. “If you can get anything out of it is another matter altogether.”

“I don’t like wolves.” Back Lack mumbled.

“Who does?” Arthur snorted. “Way too many fleas.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “And that’s how you plan on making peace with them?”

Arthur’s grin was pure arrogant cat. “I can be charming.”

All the men around him snorted at the same time.


	11. Changeling AU - Part 2

Arthur was having a serious problem with the Queen in the North.

And it wasn’t exactly the problem he thought he’d have.

Sansa Stark was infuriating like every single fucking wolf he’d ever met in his life. Wolves couldn’t be trusted, because they were vicious and would jump on anyone’s throat. Sansa Stark was a ruthless negotiator and she wasn’t ashamed of it.

Not that she should, honestly.

But this wasn’t the problem.

The problem was Arthur’s lion, who was roaring under his skin, desperate to get out. Because of Sansa Stark.

Arthur would be the first to confess; she was beautiful. He could say that. It was impossible not to notice a woman like her: her eyes, her hair, the air she had…

But she was a fucking wolf.

Arthur’s lion didn’t care, he just wanted. Every time he looked at her, he felt the beast restless inside him, wanting to be closer, to smell her and demand the most intimate kind of skin privilege.

The naked kind.

He could close his eyes and picture her: hair spread around her, pale skin exposed to his hands, his lips…

Fuck. He had a big problem.

“King Arthur.” She called, making him snap his head in her direction.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Am I boring you?” She arched a brow.

“No.” He’d just spent half of an important meeting imagining his mouth on her neck. “Continue, please.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but went back to where she was.

Arthur had a problem.


	12. Changeling AU - Part 3

How bad would it be if Arthur bit Queen Sansa? Not to hurt, of course. Just to tease, just to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

Honestly, that spot on her neck was begging to be bitten 

Somehow he didn’t think she’d like it.

His lion didn’t care much about logic, it just wanted a bite. If he were to be honest, Arthur also wanted it. He’d even let her use her teeth on him later.

Well, great. Now he had this vision on her biting his chest, her red hair flaming under the candle light, and he was aroused.

“We have to discuss borders.” She spoke, her eyes on the map in front of her.

Arthur snapped to attention. “What about them?”

“I think they’re clearly marked, but we still find lions crossing them.” A gelid glare.

Arthur grinned. “I’m sure it’s just an honest mistake.”

“Or it might be that your lions are disrespectful.” She told him.

“I can try to talk to them.” Arthur offered.

“Or they can keep trying to encroach on our territory and my men can rip their throats out.” She offered candidly.

Arthur chuckled and put his hands on the table, leaning in her direction. “So bloodthirsty.” He hummed. “Is that your wolves idea of foreplay?”

Sansa looked startled. “Excuse you?”

Arthur didn’t know where that had come from, but he’d said it and he wasn’t about to back down.

But he was interrupted by a running wolf pup.

“Rickon.” Sansa sighed tiredly.

So this was Rickon Stark. Arthur had heard rumors about the youngest Stark. When the Lannister Pride had attacked the Stark Pack, Rickon had been just a young child. He’d escaped as a wolf and spent years living among the wild wolves of the North. His sister had eventually found him, but he heard the boy had trouble acting as human after so many years as an animal. She was lucky he hadn’t turned feral.

The pup skidded to a stop and turned to look at Arthur, a curious tilt to his head.

Rickon’s fur was a dark grey, and he could see the boy was still growing up.

Suddenly, in a shower of sparks the wolf disappeared and a boy was left in its place. Completely naked. “You’re a lion?”

“Rickon.” Sansa’s voice held a gentle warning.

Arthur was now intrigued. “Yes.”

“Can I see it?” The boy asked.

“No.” Sansa spoke firmly before Arthur even had the chance to say something.

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t think your sister likes the idea of you alone with a big cat.”

“But you won’t hurt me.” The boy spoke with such assuredness that Arthur felt punched by it.

“And how do you know?” Arthur had to understand.

“I’ve smelt evil. You don’t smell bad.” The boy told him easily.

Arthur looked instinctively at Queen Sansa and she had her mask back on, but he knew this had to be painful to her.

“Your sister keeps telling me all cats smell bad.” Arthur replied, intentionally misunderstanding the boy. “She thinks I’m like a dog, to be put on a basin and washed.”

Rickon giggled. “Osha does that to me sometimes.” He confessed.

Arthur laughed at the boy’s admission, happy that this one was safe. He was so focused on Rickon, he never realized how Sansa was looking at him.


	13. Changeling AU - Part 4

Arthur shouldn’t get mixed up in wolf business. That wasn’t why he was there; he was trying to negotiate peace, not fix the problems of the North.

But Queen Sansa… He’d been there, when she got the news that their stocks were unlikely to last until the end of the winter. It was extremely likely that her people would starve. And if they did, it meant her territory was weak and the vultures would come for her and her pack.

She was hurting because she couldn’t care for them as her Alpha’s heart demanded.

Arthur felt for her. No Alpha wanted to feel incapable of caring for their people; and he’d had first hand experience with the feeling when he was fighting his uncle for the territory.

He shouldn’t get involved, but he still found himself in front of her sollar’s door late at night. He could smell her and hear her moving behind the heavy door, so she probably could do the same and know he was there.

He decided to knock anyway.

Silence for a minute, as if she was motionless trying to decide whether to open the door or not.

Arthur hoped she wouldn’t, because if she did, what the fuck was he supposed to…

“Come in.” She called.

He was there already and he wasn’t about to turn around.

“Your Majesty.” He greeted once he entered the room.

“Can I help you, King Arthur?” She asked, her back to the fireplace. She was wearing a thick dressing gown and her hair was on a braid. He’d interrupted her resting time.

Arthur thought she knew he wasn’t about to attack her; his posture wasn’t aggressive and he was in her chambers. If he attacked her there it wouldn’t end well for him. However, she kept her guard up, her eyes fixed on him as he pushed the door closed.

“How are you?” He asked.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You had some bad news today. How are you?” Sansa Stark had no family in Winterfell -her brother was King of Westeros, her sister was nowhere to be found and her cousin was playing with the Free Folk. She needed someone to hold her, to give her comfort, but she didn’t have anyone.

The people she trusted had deserted her, left her to rebuild the North alone.

No matter the Alpha, every Changeling needed comfort; to be held, to have support.

He might have come here without knowing what he planned on doing, but now it was quite clear to him.

“Why do you ask?” She didn’t try to conceal her mistrust.

“Because you’re here alone, when you should be seeking the comfort of your pack.”

Sansa took a deep breath. “I’m doing what I should be doing: trying to find a solution.”

“If you break down, so does your pack.” Arthur pointed out.

“I know.” She snarled, her eyes turning yellow, going wolf. “But I can’t go there with no solution and hope for comfort. This is not the way of the North.”

“Maybe not.” Arthur conceded, taking off his coat. “But you need to calm down. Do you want touch or to draw blood?”

His words were enough to shock the wolf back, and now Sansa’s blue eyes were fixed on him, confused, but human. “What?”

“I can take you if you want a fight.” He told her. “So if you want blood, I can handle your bite. However… If you want to be held, I can do that as well.”

“You’d hold me?” Her voice and face revealed her confusion at the notion.

He nodded. “No demands, no bargains. I won’t assume it’d mean a change in our relationship or even that’s an open door for more skin privileges. Just this, just now. Comfort from one Alpha to another.”

Her hands closed on fists, before she took a deep breath. “Only tonight?”

Arthur nodded. “Nothing beyond that.” He confirmed.

She nodded stiffly. “I accept your offer. Touch.”

“Can I come closer?” He asked, because her wolf was too close to the surface, and one false step might get him in a lot of trouble.

“Yes.” She allowed.

He came closer to her, his eyes fixed on her. In any other circumstance, this might be considered a challenge, but not now, not in the way the air felt around them.

Arthur stopped one foot away from her. “Do you want skin?”

She shook her hand. “That’s too much. We can’t.”

Arthur wanted to press; she’d said ‘we can’t’ no that she didn’t want it. But, despite his lion roaring with demands, and Arthur’s own nature as Alpha telling him to push her for more, he swallowed it all. He wasn’t here to get what he wanted from Sansa, he was here to give her what she needed.

“If I touch you now…” He started. “Are you going to go all wolf on me and rip my throat out?”

“No. I am in control.”

“Are you going to remain in control once a lion is touching you?” He pressed, because it was a valid question, and Arthur did not want a fight.

She gave him a firm nod. “Yes.”

“Fine.” Arthur put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. For a minute, it looked like she’d balk, but then she came to him, her forehead resting on his collarbone.

Arthur’s lion was confused for a minute; it had finally got what it wanted -Sansa close -but now it could smell the wolf in her and it was supposed to be a foe.

Arthur contained the animal within and wrapped his arms around Sansa. She sagged against him and something inside him snapped.

He moved a bit and picked her up. Sansa gasped, her hands clutching his tunic, as Arthur carried her to an armchair and sat down with her on his lap.

She gave him a look, but pulled her legs up and curled against his chest, and fuck if that didn’t hit him hard.

His arms went around her body again and she melted against his body, her forehead resting on the curve of his neck. Having another predator so close to his throat should’ve concerned him, but it didn’t. Not with her, and not with her breath warming his skin. He laid his head against her and held her.

At some point, her hand landed on his neck, searching for more skin. He didn’t comment when it slid inside his tunic, finding his shoulder.

He just held her in silence, let her bask in his companionship. The whole time his lion was attentive to every detail, every touch, every breath against his skin.

For tonight, it was enough. It was perfect.

It was glorious.


	14. *Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!

Sansa’s back arched, her hands desperately grabbing at the pillows, her shirt plastered to her body because of the sweat.

She was almost sure she’d die.

But then again, if she did die, she couldn’t think of a better way to go than having Arthur Pendragon eating her out.

Yes,  _ that  _ good.

And the thing was: she hadn’t planned this. She honestly hadn’t come to his flat to be put on her back like this. She’d come here because she’d wanted to talk to someone who didn’t expect her to be all proper and perfect and just take everything in stride. Arthur had always said he wanted to see her angry and out of control, so she’d run to him.

She trusted him, despite all that talk of shagging her. Arthur had always flirted outrageously with her; no filter or concern for her sensibilities. He’d use either ridiculously cheesy pickup lines or crass invitations that -for some reason-never failed to amuse Sansa.

Perhaps it was because someone didn’t treat her like the world’s biggest prude, or as a sexeless entity just because she was Robb’s little sister, but Sansa didn’t mind Arthur’s particular brand of flirting.

She’d thought he was -mostly- joking.

But there was nothing funny about the way he’d kissed her, or how he’d picked her up and carried her to his room.

Sansa felt like she was delirious with a fever that she didn’t want to fight.

So when he pulled her knickers down her legs, she gave him her full -and enthusiastic -cooperation.

And the feel of his beard on her inner thigh was the sexiest thing she’d ever felt. 

She waited for his touch with bated breath, and the first touch of his tongue had her trapped. His large hands were holding her legs wide open to his assault as he drank from her. It just made sense that he’d be a giving lover, because he was such a generous person.

Sansa couldn’t stop her hips from moving, but grabbing the pillow was her act of courtesy so she wouldn’t grab his hair and hold him against her cunt.

This felt so dirty, somehow. Maybe it was because she  _ was _ a prude, but the idea that she was almost fully dressed, (and he was fully dressed), but he still was eating her out with such enthusiasm made this seem so much hotter.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and when Sansa felt a hint of teeth she came so hard her legs clamped around his head.

She might have screamed his name, but she wasn’t absolutely sure.

When she looked at him, if was to find him looking right back at her, smugness radiating from him.

“That was a good start, Red.” He dropped a kiss to her inner thigh. “Let’s see if you can get louder.”

“What?” But his head was already lowering again and Sansa couldn’t believe he was going to continue this…

This time she did scream his name.

But it was okay.

He’d earned it.


	15. Requests (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from [this](https://madamebaggio.tumblr.com/post/186028740810/%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD-%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD) list of prompts.
> 
> This was a request from @lilac1485: Longing 16 modernAU

“Arthur?”

“Oh fuck.”

Sansa arched an eyebrow. Someone clearly hadn’t expected seeing her there. “Not happy to see me?” She asked dryly.

Arthur pulled his cap lower. “I’m always happy to see you, Red.” He answered, but it sounded like a big fat lie to Sansa.

She hated lies.

She took one hard look at Arthur and noticed he was wearing a cap and sunglasses inside the apartment. He was also looking at anything but her. Sansa’s siblings were all very good at getting into trouble, so it wasn’t hard to pick the signs.

She came closer, amused to see Arthur squirming. “Are you hurt?”

Arthur scoffed. “No.”

Sansa was faster than Arthur imagined. She used one hand to pull his cap off and when he was still complaining about that, she pulled the sunglasses off too. “Then why are there bruises all over your face?”

“It’s hardly that much.” Arthur snorted. “That tosser couldn’t hit me that hard.”

Some things became quite clear to Sansa in that moment; first, he was actually right. Whoever had hit Arthur had only landed two good hits. Second; he was avoiding her because he knew she was going to be pissed off. Third, there was only one person Arthur often called a tosser with such passion.

“You fought Harry?” She screeched once she realized that.

Arthur winced. “Red, I’m hurt. Shouldn’t you be more concerned with… Ouch!” He complained when she slapped his shoulders.

“Arthur Pendragon! Tell me you didn’t fight Harry.” She demanded.

Arthur sighed. “I wouldn’t want to lie to you, Sansa.”

“Why?” She demanded. Arthur had only seen Harry once in his life.

He liked to talk as if he’d known Harry for a long time, but the truth was, Arthur had met Sansa after she’d broken up with Harry. He’d seen him once in a party, and said he’d looked as much of a tosser as Arthur had always imagined.

He certainly had no reason to go around fighting him.

“I didn’t go after him, I promise!” Arthur told her. “I was having lunch with Bedivere when he saw me.”

“Harry saw you?” Sansa asked, confused.

“Yes.” Arthur sighed. “I don’t know how he knows me.” And it was quite clear he couldn’t care less. “But he said he’d heard I was the one having his leftovers.”

Sansa winced, not because of Harry’s words. He was an idiot, and she was happy she didn’t date him anymore. He was the type of weak man who’d go around saying shit about his exes, just because he could. Sansa couldn’t care less about his opinion of her, but she knew Arthur wouldn’t feel the same.

“You punched him because of that?” Honestly, it was a bit much.

“No.” Arthur grumbled. “I punched him because he called you a frigid bitch.”

“Arthur…”

“Look, I know I’m not your boyfriend, ok?” He started pacing. “But I won’t let that piece of shit talk about you like that, Sansa. He clearly knows shit about you, because if he thinks you’re frigid, well… Then I definitely know something that he doesn’t.”

“And that makes it okay to punch him?”

“Yes! It does!” He protested. “He’s a fucker. He should get punched often. I won’t let him talk shit about my…”

“Your?” Sansa pressed, clearly interested.

Arthur pressed his lips together, finally stopping his pacing and sitting down. “I know I’m not your boyfriend.” He mumbled again.

Sansa took a careful step, coming closer to him. “Is that what you want?” She asked gently, standing in between his legs, her hand cradling his face. “You want to be my boyfriend?”

Arthur looked up at her. “I… I didn’t think you’d want another relationship so soon.”

“Arthur.” She chided gently. “Answer the question.”

He sighed. “Yes. I do.”

“Ok then. Let’s date officially.”

Arthur was agape. “Are you shitting me? This easy?”

Sansa shrugged. “You only had to ask.”


	16. Requests (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from [this](https://madamebaggio.tumblr.com/post/186028740810/%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD-%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD) list of prompts.
> 
> This was a request from my dear friend Ayla: Smile 13 AU

Sansa didn’t want to open her eyes. She was warm and comfortable, and she felt truly rested for the first time in forever. She sank deeper into her fuzzy blanket and wished she could spend the day in bed like this.

Then she remembered something quite clearly: she hadn’t gone to bed. She’d lay down on the couch to sleep the night before. She was pretty sure there were no fuzzy blankets involved as well.

She woke up suddenly and sat up. She didn’t know whose room this was. It wasn’t Arya’s -too organized -and certainly not Jon’s -not enough black on the walls -, which left…

“Oh, you’re awake. Finally.”

Sansa screamed.

“What the fuck, Red?” Arthur winced. “And here I was being all nice and everything…” He mumbled as he sat down by his writing desk.

“What am I doing here?” Sansa demanded, using the blankets as a shield, as if she was some naked damsel in an old fashioned movie. She wasn’t naked -she was wearing exactly the same clothes from last night -and she wasn’t a damsel, but anyway.

“Until five minutes ago, sleeping.” Arthur yawned. “Now you’re annoying me.”

Sansa glared at him. “How did I get here?”

“I brought you.” He answered simply, sipping from the mug he’d brought.

“What? Why?” Sansa was extremely confused by this whole thing. As far as she was concerned, Arthur thought she was annoying and shallow.

“I wasn’t about to let a guest sleep on the couch.” He told her simply. “I wasn’t really raised in a barn.”

Sansa was almost distracted by that part -she’d said many times he had been raised in a barn -but something else caught her attention. Arthur Pendragon was abashed and he was lying to her.

Maybe not lying, per se, but certainly not telling the whole story.

“So you carried me here…”

“Damn difficult with those legs of yours bumping everywhere.” He grumbled.

“Put me in your bed, gave me blankets…”

“You stole them.”

“Then went to sleep… Where again?”

Arthur cleared his throat. “The couch was free.”

Sansa was intrigued. “Who are you and what have you done to Arthur?”

He rolled his eyes. “Funny, Stark.”

Sansa knew she wasn’t about to get any answers from him. “Well, thank you for the kindness.”

“Just one thing, Stark.” He drawled when she was about to get out of the bed.

“Yes?” She asked, a suspicious frown on her face.

Arthur grinned. “You said my name in your sleep.”

“I did not.” Sansa denied at once.

“Yes, you did. With a sweet sigh. It was super cute.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious.” Arthur insisted.

“You’re not.”

“Yes, I am.” He was grinning maniacally now. “You said ‘Arthur’ all happy and soft.”

“You wish.” She rolled her eyes.

“I… Kind of do.”

“What?”


	17. Requests (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from [this](https://madamebaggio.tumblr.com/post/186028740810/%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A6%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AD-%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD) list of prompts.
> 
> This was a request from @theonewiththeory: Surprise 6

Sansa paused, folders on her hand, then turned to Arthur. “Wait. Are you…” She frowned. “Are you flirting with me?”

Arthur chuckled, then threw a smirk her way. “You finally noticed?”

“Why?” She demanded.

“Why?” He repeated, clearly confused. “You mean, besides the fact that you’re fit, smart and have amazing legs?”

Sansa crossed her arms. “I’ve had all of that for the last two years.” She pointed out.

“I’ve been trying to be professional.” He shrugged.

“I don’t believe you.” Sansa insisted. “You’re doing this just to annoy your uncle. Don’t get me involved in this.”

He snickered. “And you’re very concerned with Vortigern’s opinion, right?”

Sansa narrowed her eyes at his tone. “Considering he’s my boss… Yes, I am.”

“Your boss… Right.” He drawled.

“Oh my god.” She rolled her eyes. “Do you still think I’m having an affair with him?”

The pause before his “no” was a bit too long for Sansa’s liking. “Right.” She drawled just like him.

“Look…” Arthur took a deep breath. “Can I be honest with you?”

“It’d be an interesting change.” She threw at him.

Arthur didn’t fall into that trap. “I did think you had something with my uncle.” He admitted. “And I was jealous. I’m not proud of it, but it’s the truth. Happy now?”

“You were jealous?” She asked shocked.

“Yes. Still am, I think.”

“So you were really…?”

“Flirting with you for the past two years? Yes. I’m glad you noticed it. Eventually.”

Well… Damn.


End file.
